In the field of display technologies, it has been popular to integrate both a display function and a touch sensing function into a display panel to effectively reduce the thickness of the display panel. Touch sensing technologies employed in the display panel usually include a capacitive touch sensing technology and an electromagnetic touch sensing technology, and the capacitive touch sensing technology may include a self-capacitive touch sensing technology and a mutual capacitive touch sensing technology. According to the mutual capacitive touch sensing technology, drive electrodes and touch sensing electrodes are disposed on a substrate, driving signals are applied to the drive electrodes in detecting a touch, and sense signals from the touch sensing electrodes are detected to determine the presence of the touch and further a position of the touch. Thus, signal lines are correspondingly provided for the drive electrodes and the touch sensing electrodes in the display panel, so that the driving signals are transmitted to the drive electrodes via the signal lines provided for the drive electrodes, and the sense signals are received from the touch sensing electrodes via the signal lines provided for the touch sensing electrodes.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing the structure of a circular array substrate in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, data lines 11 and scan lines 12 are disposed on the array substrate, and the data lines 11 intersect the scan lines 12 to form a plurality of sub-pixel units on the array substrate. To achieve a touch sensing function of the display panel, a plurality of drive electrodes 13 and a plurality of touch sensing electrodes 14 are further disposed on the array substrate, an extending direction of the drive electrodes 13 is perpendicular to that of the touch sensing electrodes 14, and an extending direction of the touch sensing electrodes 14 is perpendicular to that of the data lines 11. One end of each touch sensing electrode 14 is connected to a sense signal line 15, which is led out through a non-display region 16 located at both lateral sides of the array substrate, thus some space of the non-display region 16 is occupied by the sense signal lines 15 provided for the touch sensing electrodes 14.
The extending direction of the touch sensing electrodes 14 and the extending direction of the data lines 11 are shown as perpendicular to each other for example in FIG. 1, in this case, the sensing signal lines 15 provided for the touch sensing electrodes 14 are led out from both the lateral sides of the array substrate and hence occupy a large area of the non-display region 16. Alternatively, in the case that the extending direction of the drive electrodes is perpendicular to the extending direction of the touch sensing electrodes as well as the extending direction of the data lines, a signal line provided for each of the drive electrodes is connected to one end of the drive electrode and led out, thus occupying the area of the non-display region, thereby causing a large border frame region of the display panel and failing to meet user requirements for a narrow border frame.